<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We go to Church on Sundays by FrostedLimits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645012">We go to Church on Sundays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits'>FrostedLimits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Nicole smokes out back, Sunday mornings, Waverly has a secret, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, church, whw2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly walked up the stairs to here she taught Sunday School, thinking through the lesson she had planned for the day. Gathering the supplies and laying them out on the tables, she made sure that everything she needed was ready to go. She glanced up at the clock, knowing that it had only taken her five minutes to set everything up. She fought the part of her that knows she shouldn’t be lying to Gus.</p>
<p><i>Maybe I should just go in and listen to the Sermon.</i> She thought to herself.</p>
<p>Then out the window, a flash of red caught Waverly’s eye.</p>
<p>Every Sunday, a few minutes after the sermon started, Nicole Haught could be found leaning against the old oak tree behind the church. Navy button-up askew from her untucking it as quickly as possible, red hair in messy waves, and lit cigarette in her mouth. As if sensing eyes on her, Nicole looked up and caught Waverly’s stare, a smile hitting her lips.</p>
<p>Waverly couldn’t help the blush that hit her cheeks. Turning away from the window, she smiled as she headed back down the stairs and out the back door. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Sunday Mornings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We go to Church on Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly climbed out of the truck, shutting the door before walking around to meet Gus getting out of the driver’s side. Her white sundress swayed softly with her movement, the sun highlighting the pink flowers scattered across the design of the material. Her hair fell in waves past her shoulders, gently flowing as the wind blew through it.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you can’t sit in on the sermon?” Gus asked as they walked up the steps of the church.</p>
<p>“Sorry Gus. School has taken all of my time recently.” With graduation just a few months away, Waverly was spending all her time making sure that nothing gets in the way of the scholarship offers she has gotten from various colleges. “I need to check in the Sunday School room and set everything up for afterwards.”</p>
<p>“And that’ll take the whole sermon?” Gus raised her eyebrow, surprised that her niece had put off over an hour’s worth of work.</p>
<p>Waverly fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. “I will try to make it back for the end if I can. Is that okay?” Waverly let her voice soften, knowing her aunt wouldn’t question it.</p>
<p>“Okay, girlie.” Gus placed a quick kiss to Waverly’s temple. “See you afterwards.”</p>
<p>Gus headed to her favorite pew, settling next to Curtis who had come in earlier to help with some repairs to the old church.</p>
<p>Waverly walked up the stairs to here she taught Sunday School, thinking through the lesson she had planned for the day. Gathering the supplies and laying them out on the tables, she made sure that everything she needed was ready to go. She glanced up at the clock, knowing that it had only taken her five minutes to set everything up. She fought the part of her that knows she shouldn’t be lying to Gus.</p>
<p><i>Maybe I should just go in and listen to the Sermon.</i> She thought to herself.</p>
<p>Then out the window, a flash of red caught Waverly’s eye.</p>
<p>Every Sunday, a few minutes after the sermon started, Nicole Haught could be found leaning against the old oak tree behind the church. Navy button-up askew from her untucking it as quickly as possible, red hair in messy waves, and lit cigarette in her mouth. As if sensing eyes on her, Nicole looked up and caught Waverly’s stare, a smile hitting her lips.</p>
<p>Waverly couldn’t help the blush that hit her cheeks. Turning away from the window, she smiled as she headed back down the stairs and out the back door.</p>
<p>“Hey stranger.” Nicole spoke confidently before taking a drag from the cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey yourself.” Waverly smiled as she made her way to Nicole. “You’re lucky you got here when you did.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Nicole raised her eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Waverly let the word end with a ‘pop’. “I nearly headed back into the sermon.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Nicole hummed before taking another drag. “I would think that I am much more interesting than some sermon.”</p>
<p>“Worship is important.” Waverly replied, certain. She had been going to church with Gus and Curtis every Sunday for the past 12 years.</p>
<p>Nicole’s eyes lit up as a smirk came over her face. “Oh baby,” Nicole reached forward, letting her arm wrap around Waverly and pull her closer. “I’m more than happy to show you a different kind of worship.”</p>
<p>Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as she looked into dark brown eyes. “Well,” she cleared her throat, “I’m nothing if not someone who enjoys learning new things.” Waverly hopped Nicole couldn’t see how her heart was pounding.</p>
<p>Nicole’s smile grew, knowing the effect she was having on Waverly. She took a long drag off her cigarette, finishing it off before tossing it to the ground and stepping on it.</p>
<p>Waverly watched as smoke trailed from the red-head’s mouth. Not willing to wait another moment, Waverly carded her fingers into Nicole’s hair and kissed her deeply, the last bit of smoke working its way into Waverly’s mouth.</p>
<p>Nicole responded quickly, wrapping both her hands around Waverly’s waist and pulling her tight to her body. She stepped back, leaning against the tree to support herself and the brunette. She captured Waverly’s lower lip with her teeth, breaking their kiss to tug on it slightly.</p>
<p>Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, her chest heaving slightly as she regained her breath. The kiss was distinctly Nicole. Vanilla,  the acrid bite of smoke lingering after it. Even after five months, Waverly still couldn’t believe how incredible it was to kiss Nicole.</p>
<p>The smile on Nicole’s face was different now. Gone was the cocky confidence, replaced with a softness and loving that was also reflected in her brown eyes. “Hi baby.” Nicole used her hand to move a few stray hairs from Waverly’s face.</p>
<p>Waverly leaned into the touch. “Hi. I missed you.” Waverly tightened her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, holding tight to their position.</p>
<p> “I missed you too.” Nicole placed a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. “But that big beautiful brain of yours needed to work on research this week.”</p>
<p>Waverly’s heart soared at the girl’s recognition of her intelligence. Yet she pouted as she said, “Research doesn’t make me feel like you do though.”</p>
<p>Nicole smiled and waggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Waverly laughed as she slapped the red-head’s arm. “Not what I meant. Even if that’s true too.” She winked. “Research is interesting and makes me feel incredible, but –“ She let her eyes fall to the ground.</p>
<p>Nicole tucked her finger under her chin, raising hazel eyes to her own. She leaned down to place a soft kiss to Waverly’s lips. The shorter girl hummed into the kiss, driving Nicole to deepen it. She spun the two of them, trapping Waverly to the tree. She licked into her mouth, their tongues moving in a practiced dance. Nicole shifted, letting her hand fall from Waverly’s waist to her thigh. Hiking her leg around her waist, a hand sliding against skin as it moved up and underneath the hem of a sundress.</p>
<p>Nicole pressed her hips into Waverly, feeling the hands in her hair tighten and pull in response. The red head groaned in response, letting herself get lost in the kiss for a few moments.</p>
<p>When the kiss broke, the girls let their foreheads press together as they caught their breath and Nicole let Waverly’s leg slide back down.</p>
<p> “It doesn’t make me feel like this.” Waverly whispered.</p>
<p> “Hmm?”</p>
<p>Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes. “Research. It used to mean everything to me. But with you –“ She flexed her fingers in Nicole’s hair softly, “It’s like you <i>are</i> everything. I feel breathless but also like you’ve been the first person that has let me just take a breath in the last twelve years. So out of control but the safest I’ve ever been. You make me feel like <i>me</i>.”</p>
<p>Nicole smiled down at her girl. “You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. And I feel so lucky that somehow, I got the smartest and most beautiful girl to take a chance on the leather jacket wearing, cigarette smoking, motorcycle riding outcast like me.”</p>
<p> “I think you mean flannel pajama wearing, ridiculously athletic, star-gazing in the back of my jeep, insanely hot girl like you, baby.” Waverly leaned up for a kiss.</p>
<p>Nicole kissed her back before pouting. “Waves, you’re gonna ruin my image.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby. I just know how much of a softy you are with me.” Waverly ran her fingers through red hair. “I wish everyone else saw it.” Her voice quieted as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed with herself.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Nicole bent her head trying to catch Waverly’s eye, “we talked about this. You don’t have to come out until you’re ready. You’re my girl, whether this town knows it or if we see each other in stolen moments like this one or sneaking out at two a.m. just to hold you for a few hours.”</p>
<p>Waverly felt the tears in her eyes. “Nic,” her voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“I know baby.”</p>
<p>Nicole traced kisses from her forehead down her face to her cheek before capturing Waverly’s lips.</p>
<p>Their kisses heated. Deeping as tongues and teeth made themselves known. Nicole quickly moving to wrap Waverly’s leg back around her waist. Hips pressed tightly together, rocking slightly as Nicole’s hand moved higher under Waverly’s dress, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Waverly’s hip and ass.</p>
<p>They lost track of how long they stayed like this. Kiss-swollen lips moving against each other, hips moving together, chests heaving with every breathless moment. Suddenly, they were interrupted with the sound of Waverly’s phone going off. The brunette sighed as she broke the kiss to turn it off.</p>
<p>“I have to go. The kids will be ready for Sunday School in 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>Nicole pouted and stole a few more kisses.</p>
<p>Waverly giggled into the kisses. “Baby, I need to go. I would love to stay here with you instead if I could.”</p>
<p>Nicole sighed overdramatically. “Fiinnnneeee. Go be a good person. I’ll be here being a delinquent.” She winked as she pulled out another cigarette and her lighter.</p>
<p>Waverly ran her fingers through her own hair, smoothing it, before straightening her dress. She leaned up for another kiss. “Not too much rule breaking please.”</p>
<p>Nicole pouted.</p>
<p>Waverly laughed as she looked at Nicole. Suddenly the laugh fell silent as she really took in the sight of the other girl.</p>
<p>Nicole blushed at the intensity of Waverly’s look. “What?” She asked as she rubbed her hand on the back on her neck nervously.</p>
<p>Waverly reached for Nicole and kissed her deeply. “I’m telling Gus and Curtis later today.” She spoke against Nicole’s lips after their kiss.</p>
<p>Nicole leaned back to look into Waverly’s eyes. “Really?” The hope was evident in her voice.</p>
<p>Waverly nodded, the smile on her face growing with every second. “I’m with you, Nic. And I really want everyone to know it.”</p>
<p>Nicole surged forward for another kiss. “Dammit, now people are gonna know I’m not a badass.”</p>
<p>Waverly laughed, “I think everyone will still think that. Just less of the illegal badassery.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take it.” Nicole smiled, stealing another kiss.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby,” Waverly spoke between kisses. “I really need to go. I wanna tell Gus, not have her find us like this.”</p>
<p>Nicole stole one more kiss, “Okay, Waves. Go teach those kids about being good little boys and girls. Not the type that would grow up to smoke behind church.” She winked at her girl.</p>
<p>Waverly laughed as she turned towards the building, letting her hand slide gently out of Nicole’s. As she reached the door, she turned back, “Maybe after I tell Gus, I can get you to take me on a proper date.” She winked as she added, “And maybe you can teach me about that worship you are so fond of.” Waverly smiled as she turned and made her way to her classroom. She loved Sunday mornings with Nicole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.</p>
<p>Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>